Daniel David
Daniel David is a professor of clinical psychology and psychotherapy at the Babes-Bolyai University (University website), Cluj-Napoca, Romania, Director of the Clinical Psychology and Psychotherapy Program in the Department of Psychology of the Babes-Bolyai University, and the vice-president of the Babes-Bolyai University Council for Research. Posts held David is also the president of the International Institute for the Advanced Studies of Psychotherapy and Applied Mental Health, the president of the Romanian Association of Cognitive and Behavioral Psychotherapies (CBT), and the editor of the Journal of Cognitive and Behavioral Psychotherapies. In 2005 he served as the personal advisor for research for the Romanian Minister of Education and Research (by this Governmental position strongly influencing the reform of the postdoctoral programs in the Romanian educational system), and was elected president of the Romanian Board of Psychologists (Cluj) and a member of the National Board of Psychologists (Clinical Psychology and Psychotherapy Commission). He was given prestigious national (e.g. In Hoc Signo Vinces) and international (e.g. Henry Guze Award) awards, and served as research consultant (e.g., Mount Sinai School of Medicine, USA, Albert Ellis Institute, USA, etc.) and grant evaluator (e.g., the Sixth Framework Programme, European Commission; Israel Science Foundation etc.) at international level. Considering his background he represents a unique professional profile, combining policy making positions with professional ones (academic, research, and clinical practice). National achievements At the national level, David created the first school of cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) in Romania, based on international principles, recognized as such by the founders and the international organizations in this field (e.g., Academy of Cognitive Therapy, USA, Albert Ellis Institute, USA); he is the first Romanian supervisor in cognitive-behavioral therapy certified by both the Academy of Cognitive Therapy, USA, and the Albert Ellis Institute, USA, and he is the national representative in the European Association of Behavioral and Cognitive Therapies. He also introduced for the first time in Romania evolutionary psychology and genetic counseling as modern interdisciplinary approaches between psychology and biology. Basically, by all these, along with the introduction of the first postdoctoral programs and the first randomized clinical trials comparing psychotherapy and medication for various disorders in the Romanian clinical field, he promoted the reform of Romanian clinical psychology and psychotherapy based on modern principles. This reform was fundamental taking into account that during the communist period of Romania both clinical psychology and psychotherapy were practically forbidden by the communist regime, and thus, the field was basically almost frozen in time (e.g., Szondi and Lusher tests were the "golden standard" for clinical testing!). As one of the leaders of the first generations of psychologists after the anticommunist revolution of 1989, David, who studied abroad (for both his doctoral and postdoctoral studies) at prestigious universities in USA, was the one who, by his exceptional professional stature (e.g. he is the most cited Romanian psychologist in the international literature: Ad-Astra, 2006) and his Governmental and professional positions/leadership, initiated and marked definitively the reform of the clinical field in Romania, moving the field from a '70s style approach to the modern one. International achievements At the international level he significantly contributed to the assimilation of cognitive science principles in the clinical field, strongly promoting both a scientist-practitioner and an evidence-based approach in psychology in general, and in the clinical field in particular. A more specific contribution was focused on developing the theory and practice of rational-emotive & cognitive-behavioral therapies (CBT/REBT), which brought him both the Aaron T. Beck Award and the Albert Ellis Award of the International Institute for the Advanced Study of Psychotherapy and Applied Mental Health. Selected publications *David, D. (2003). Rational Emotive Behavior Therapy (REBT); The view of a cognitive psychologist. In W. Dryden (Ed.). Theoretical developments in REBT. London: Brunner/Routledge. *David, D., Brown, R., Pojoga, C., & David, A. (2000). The impact of posthypnotic amnesia and intentional forgetting on implicit and explicit memory. International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis, 48 267-289 *David, D. et al. (2002). Romanian psychology on the international psychological scene: A preliminary critical and empirical approach. European Psychologist, 7, 153-160. *David, D., Schnur, J., & Belloiu, A. (2002). Another search for the ”hot” cognition: Appraisal irrational beliefs, attribution, and their relation to emotion. Journal of Rational-Emotive and Cognitive-Behavior Therapy, 20, 93-131 *David, D. et al. (2002). The case of behavior therapy in Romania. Behavior Therapist, 21, 181-186. *David, D., & Brown, R. (2003). The impact of different directed forgetting instructions on implicit and explicit memory: New evidence from a modified process dissociation procedure. Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology, 56A, 211-233. *David, D., Montgomery, G., & Holdevici, I. (2003). Romanian norms for the Harvard group Scale of Hypnotic Susceptibility, Form A. International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis, 51, 66-77. *David, D. (2004). Special issue on the cognitive revolution in clinical psychology: Beyond the behavioral approach-Introductory remarks. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 4, 351-353. *David, D. (2004). Special issue on the cognitive revolution in clinical psychology: Beyond the behavioral approach-Conclusions: Toward and evidence-based psychology and psychotherapy. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 4, 447-451. *David, D. et al. (2004). The information-processing approach to the human mind: Basic and beyond. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 4, 353-369. *David, D., Montgomery, G. et al.. (2004). Discriminatiopn between hopes and expectancies for nonvolitional outcomes. Psychological phenomenon or artefact? Personality and Individual Differences, 36, 1945-1952. *David, D., Schnur, J., şi Birk, J. (2004). Functional and dysfunctional emotions in Ellis’ cognitive theory; An empirical analysis. Cognition and Emotion, 18, 869-880. *David, D., Montgomery, M., Macavei, B., & Bovbjerg, D. (2005). An empirical investigation of Albert Ellis’ binary model of distress. Journal of Clinical Psychology, 61, 499-516. *David, D., & Szentagotai, A. (2006). Cognition in cognitive-behavioral psychotherapies (CBT); Toward an intergrative model. Clinical Psychology Review, 3, 284-298. David, Daniel Category:Clinical psychologists Category:Psychotherapists